


Wishes Of Love And Happiness

by PumpkinLily



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1979, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, eternal love for Freddie, froger - Freeform, it's just freddie and roger being soft together, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: A slow, regular breathing close to his ears, followed by a gentle, feather-like touch under his jaw. The reassuring warmth of Roger’s body beside him.This was how Freddie wanted to be woken up. Preferably for the rest of his life.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: Freddie Mercury Weekend 2020!





	Wishes Of Love And Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> So, with a lot of late 😅 - end of school year, school project to finish, spending hours on Youtube instead of writing - my humble contribution to Freddie Mercury Weekend! Thanks again Ana for organizing this event! You're amazing 💗
> 
> Freddie is someone complex, hence why it's not easy to write about him, and sometimes I feel like there are parts of him that'll always escape me. And yet I love writing about him; he's someone wonderful and deserves to be cherished. One of the most important thing about Freddie, in my understanding of him, is that he wanted to love and be loved, and I think that's a very beautiful thing. So for this story, I got inspired by the prompt "That Time Freddie had found Someboy To Love", though I also simply wanted to write Freddie being in love and happy. 
> 
> Have a good read! ❤

The racket of a motorbike suddenly passing by kicked him off his sleep.

The room was dark, but the birds’ chirping and the few rays of sunshine breaking through the shutters indicated it was morning already. Impossible! Freddie was convinced he’d gone to bed only a few hours ago.

Probably because he had. Scrabble games against Roger could last for a very long time. Especially when they were interspersed with kisses – they tried not to mix love and Scrabble wars, but sometimes the call was too strong and the enemy too attractive – and discussions about songs in the making.

A grumble came to him. Roger must have heard the motorbike too, and seemed clearly not happy to have been woken up.

Despite his body’s protests, Freddie turned around to look at the time. Not even 9 A.M.

“Freddie please, ’s way too soon.” Roger muttered, his face buried in his pillow.

He couldn’t agree more. Just like his boyfriend, he’d never been an early bird, especially not on Sundays. He closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come back soon – and if the birds could shut up, it would be perfect.

Roger’s hand laid on his own. “’Night.”

“Good night darling.” Freddie whispered, a little smile on his face.

A slow, regular breathing close to his ears, followed by a gentle, feather-like touch under his jaw. The reassuring warmth of Roger’s body beside him.

This was how Freddie wanted to be woken up. Preferably for the rest of his life.

He loved to admire Roger’s soft look and his sweet smile after he woke up. Or if his boyfriend was still asleep, admire his peaceful face, and be amused by his scruffy hair and his improbable sleep positions. In any case, a very precious sight. Granted, right now Freddie couldn’t see anything, given he pretended to still be asleep, but just the fact Roger was there warmed his heart.

Inadvertently, his head turned to the side, and Roger retrieved his hand.

“Don’t stop.” He said a breath before opening his eyes.

The room was less dark than before, but there was still not enough light for him to be able to really discern his boyfriend’s features. Though he didn’t need his eyes to feel his comforting presence.

Slowly, the fingers caressed his cheek, and Freddie let out a quiet, satisfied sigh. Under the covers, his hand moved around until his fingertips found Roger’s thigh, and he gently stroked it with his thumb.

“The most important part’s further up on the left.” Roger whispered suggestively.

“I thought your eyes were on your face, dear!” Freddie faked surprise. “Unless we’re talking about your bright, beautiful smile?”

He heard a chuckle. “Nice try, but obviously I was talking about my biceps.”

“Oooh, yes, your strong muscles, perfect to hold and protect me…”

The hand on his cheek turned around to cup it, and Freddie received a warm, soft kiss on his lips as Roger shifted closer. His other hand curled around his own, and tried not subtly at all to bring it between his legs. Enjoying the turns of events, Freddie let him do, and his fingers started their magic once they reached their destination.

Silence progressively filled the room again as their heavy breathings subsided. Freddie slowly came back to reality, letting himself be lulled by the warmth of their bodies pressed against each other, the feeling of their hands intertwined. What a great way to start the day.

“We should do it more often.”

A breathless laugh escaped him. “Well, not that I disagree darling, but given what Deaky insinuates sometimes, we’ve already hit our strive.”

Roger scoffed. “Whatever, he’s the one who’s had three children in four years.”

Slowly, he untangled himself from Freddie and shifted towards the edge of the bed to turn on the bedside lamp. A yellowish glow lit up the room, but it was love that illuminated his face and made his eyes sparkle when he settled back beside him, and caressed his cheek again. A warm, soft feeling filled Freddie’s heart.

During moments like these, where it was only Roger, himself and their love, he felt lighter. As if the rest of the world and its bad sides didn’t exist. Even before they got together, his friendship had often made the days brighter, the difficulties more bearable. Roger and his radiant personality, his zest for life, was the sun that broke through the clouds casting shadows in his mind, and Freddie felt like the luckiest man on Earth for knowing him. For being his bandmate, friend and boyfriend.

And given the fondness in Roger’s eyes, the feeling was mutual.

“Freddie?”

“Hmm?”

He slowly passed his hand in his hair, gently stroking his scalp with his fingertips, and Freddie closed his eyes, sighing in satisfaction. A bit more and he could purr.

“Yes, dear?”

“Just…” To his disappointment, the hand in his hair stopped moving, but the soft kiss he received afterwards made up for it. “You’re amazing. The best thing that ever happened to us. To me.”

His smile grew and a light warmth heated his cheeks. “Thank you.”

He opened his eyes again. If there was one thing – two things rather – he’d never be tired of, it was hearing how enamoured Roger could be when he talked about him, even if he tried to hide it, and the way he gazed at him, as if himself was the sun that made his life brighter. _Never change, darling._

“It’s the same for me, Rog. I can’t imagine a life without you, Brian or Deaky.” Freddie confessed, laying a hand on his chest. “My wonderful, infuriating bandmates.”

“Hey!”

“That I wouldn’t trade for anyone else, of course.” He added with a wink. “My dearest friends, which I love more than anything in the world. And…”

Roger’s smile grew larger. “And?”

He moved his hand to cup his jaw, soft and clean-shaven. “A special mention to you, my _darling_.”

Roger, who showed appreciation when Freddie had feared he’d draw him away, who stayed by his side when he needed it – and insisted to stay when he thought he didn’t need it, who gave him the relationship he believed he could never have for so long.

The one, among those he wanted to cherish till his last breath, for whom his eyes shone a bit brighter.

“Without you I… well I don’t want to imagine a life without you.” He confessed, his voice bursting with love. “You’re everything I could have hoped for.”

It was Roger’s turn to blush; he was so cute whenever he tried to hide his smile.

Freddie leant forwards, and kissed him softly. But as often, giving Roger a kiss was like giving cats a caress, very difficult to stop after one, and the chaste gesture turned into a series of passionate exchanges, their tongues swirling together while their hands tightened their grip around each other’s body.

He loved Roger’s hands. They weren’t soft like his own, but they were warm and protective and perfect around his waist, his hips and lower. Speaking of which…

Their mouths separated in a small sound. “How, _ah_ , how ‘bout we continue this conversation in bath, dear?”

Roger raised a brow. “Is it really the conversation you want to continue in bath?”

“Well, you’ll never discover it if you don’t get up and follow me.” Freddie announced, though his smile didn’t allow much doubt to linger as for his true intentions.

He slowly got up from the bed, feeling a bit sore after their recent activities, and was stretching his arms when a familiar meow caught his attention. He looked down to see Jerry, sitting at his feet, looking at him with his big round pupils.

He bent over to caress his head. “Hello my sweetie.”

Jerry rubbed himself against his hand, then lied down on his back in the most adorable way before looking back at his human, silently asking more caresses.

“Oooh, yes, you’re the most beautiful.” Freddie cooed while crouching and scratching him under the jaw.

Roger leant on his elbow, watching his boyfriend with utmost affection. “What about me?”

“If you want my caresses, you’re gonna have to do more than lying on your back and being cute, Roger.” Freddie explained, his eyes not leaving his precious furball, who rolled from side to side under his touches.

“But- That’s unfair, when _you_ do it I’m on you in an instant!”

He chuckled. “That’s because I’m irresistible.” To console his other sweetie, he turned towards him and blew him a kiss. “But do not lose hope! I might change my mind if you drew the bath while I feed Jerry…”

Roger stayed pensive for a short moment. “I have a better idea. You draw the bath, and I make the breakfast.”

How could Freddie say no? A breakfast with his boyfriend was always appreciable, even more when he was the one who prepared it. Unlike him and his unpleasant tendency to burn the toasts, his culinary skills had progressed beyond the basics. And he knew how to use the microwave.

“You got yourself a deal, Rog.”

How much bath products could he pour in the tub?

The answer: never enough. Baths were systematically better with a thick layer of foam and bubbles, without forgetting a bath bomb for the sweet scent, and an equally as sweet boyfriend.

His bathtub might be a bit cramped for two persons, but Freddie didn’t care. Having Roger’s arms around him, the feeling of his body against his back, his hands gently lying on his belly was worth any slight discomfort. Whether they were in a tub or anywhere else for that matter.

The last years had seen their success, popularity and concerts number skyrocket. He enjoyed it very much, of course; it fulfilled his wishes and musical ambitions he’d had for a long time now, and of course he hoped the mother ship would continue its journey for a very long time, but he also welcomed the relaxing periods between two tours. He liked to take some time for themselves, to simply be boyfriends before bandmates.

“Did you have to put so much bubble bath?” Roger asked, eyeing the mass dangerously close to overflow. “There’s so much foam you’d need a shovel to clear out all of this.”

Freddie rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, I’ve already done much worse than that. Besides, you enjoy it too.”

Like that time where he’d had foam up to the chin, smiling and happy like a child, and he’d tried to create a wig out of foam on Roger’s head, in the hopes of making it as big as Brian’s mane. Such thing was impossible, of course, but they had so much fun.

He closed his eyes, and let out a quiet sigh as he leant a bit more into Roger’s warm embrace. ”I could stay like this for hours…”

“Wouldn’t you get cold?”

“Of course not. You’d keep me warm.” Freddie reminded in a cheeky tone.

One of his hands left Roger’s hands to stroke his thigh. In response, Roger started to stroke his belly.

“You’re missing the most important part again, Fred.”

“My bad, dear.”

Freddie slightly turned around and traced the outline of his left arm with his finger. It was pretty impressive how drumming helped to build his boyfriend’s figure during the last years. That and being able to buy enough food, of course. Not that Roger had now abs, but compared to the skinny young man he was before, the difference was notable.

“I still remember when we were sticks.” He confessed in a low voice. “And broken.”

“Fuck, I don’t think I can forget all the times we had to starve to save off money.” Roger grimaced. “Glad we don’t have to do that anymore.”

“Yeah. Although…”

He raised a brow, intrigued. “What? Don’t tell me you regret the time where we only had bread sauce for our Christmas dinner.”

No, Freddie didn’t miss dreaming of cans of beans, neither living in a dingy flat where the heating didn’t always work. Neither the uncertainties about his future – would his dreams of making it big ever become reality? – and certainly not his struggles with accepting his attraction for men.

“Well it was…” He thought about it for a short moment, brows slightly frown, before looking back at Roger. “There are many, many things I don’t miss. But we’ve lived many, many great things too.” He didn’t like to dwell on the past and its bad sides. “I guess- Maybe the only thing I really miss is living with you.”

Roger’s clear eyes softened. They weren’t together then, but it didn’t change anything; living with Freddie definitely had been some of the best moments in his life, as difficult as things got for them sometimes. If they had to do it all over again, he wouldn’t mind starving in Freddie’s company once more. As long as his ray of sunshine was there, it was as if he could go through everything.

“I mean…” Freddie looked suddenly sheepish. “I’m not- I’m not reproaching you anything-”

Roger gently took his free hand in his own, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Freddie felt the thoughts plaguing his mind melt away. Roger’s kisses often had that power.

“Don’t worry.” He leant back, and showed his boyfriend a tender smile. “One day, you’ll find that big mansion you’ve been dreaming about, and then a nice home not too far away, for me. With a garage, naturally.”

“…Big enough for two cars?” Freddie asked, daring to smile again.

“Obviously. And in the mean time, I’ll find the rare gem to replace my poor Ferrari.”

Freddie had a thought for the vehicle – although Roger would argue his precious car was much more than a simple way to go faster from point A to point B – that had tragically ended in flames this summer, while they were visiting the South of France. What a way to leave a mark on their vacation.

“Are you still mourning dear?” He asked, gently laying a hand on his chest.

An exaggerated sadness took over Roger’s features. “ _Every day_. Oh don’t smile you prat, she was such a wonderful car.” He sniffed for the dramatic effect, before a mischievous smile grew on his face. “The machiiiine-”

“Roggie-” Freddie muzzled him with his hand. “I love you more than everything, but if you continue to sing you’ll have to fit your new car in a tool shed.”

Roger was tempted to continue despite the threat and the hand trying to silence him, but decided to drop it. “…Are you jealous?”

Freddie removed his hand, pretending to be offended. “Of course I am, you wrote a passionate love song about your car.” He knew the reality was more complicated than that, but the situation called for a bit of simplification. “While I’m still waiting for your serenade…” He muttered in a sad voice, looking away.

Roger laid his hand on his face and caressed his chiseled cheek. Soft brown eyes went back to him.

“Freddie, we’ve been together for a few years already, I think it’s a bit late to court you.”

A smile bloomed on his face. “Darling, it’s _never_ too late for serenades.”

Besides, since it wasn’t his boyfriend’s style – and yet he could be so sweet, his lovable idiot – him deciding to write a love song would mean even more to him. One day, maybe…

“Oh c’mon, that’s not… not my kind of stuff.” Roger wasn’t saying he could never write a love song dedicated to Freddie – it was the least he deserved – but he was used to express his affection with gestures rather than words. “You on the other hand, you have a talent for love songs. Never stop writing them.”

Freddie gently pressed the hand still resting on his belly. “That’s because I found my muse.”

“’Hope I’ll continue to inspire you for years, then.”

“For decades, you mean.”

He wasn’t the kind to try imagining what his future could look like, but he couldn’t consider one without the blonde by his side. And if his love songs weren’t always light-hearted, he hoped he’d never come to write songs inspired by a hypothetical break-up. The mere thought gnawed at his stomach.

But the heartfelt smile on Roger’s face was enough to ease him.

“For decades, Freddie.” He assured, his eyes fixed in his. “Although I can’t imagine eventually growing all grey and old. Ugh.”

“Not very rock and roll at first sight, I admit, but I’m certain you’ll still fire the stage at seventy.”

Honestly, Freddie couldn’t imagine growing all grey and old either, but he’d gladly grow all grey and old with his boyfriend.

“Damn right.” Roger had no idea if Queen would last this long, but he liked the possibility. “Still, that’s for the next century; what are we going to do in the mean time?”

“Easy dear. Continue to make music and delight people!” Freddie affirmed with a large, bright smile. “Travel around the world, going where we haven’t been- and going back to Japan, of course. Adopt a lot of cats to keep Jerry company, find myself a bigger house, and… well I think it’s a good start. No wait, I forgot the most important!”

“Which is?”

He turned around so he could face Roger properly, and laid a hand on his chest, a cheeky smile on his face. “Lots of sex, of course.”

“Oh, I like that plan…”

Roger was getting hungry, but at that moment, breakfast could wait for a few minutes. Or hours.

“No Jerry, I’m trying to eat!”

But the cat wouldn’t leave Freddie alone, and unsurprisingly, it didn’t take long before he forsook his tea and toasts entirely to focus on petting and whispering soft words to his furball. Roger gazed at him in silence, his cup of tea in hand, his heart and smile filled with fondness.

There was always something particular in sharing these intimate moments with Freddie. Maybe because here, it was another side of him that got to shine.

Concerts were wonderful instants during which Roger could see him at the top of the world, seemingly invulnerable, where he displayed his talent along with an audacity, a strength of character that were an undeniable part of him. How many could’ve moved and pranced around with this much life and energy?

But Freddie wasn’t only the daring and energetic frontman, the incredible singer and musician. When it was just the two of them, or when he was with other people he considered as friends, he revealed himself in a different way, and showed a sensibility, a quiet, vulnerable side of him that few knew in the end. Without forgetting his kindness, his caring side, the qualities that made him a great friend, and overall, a beautiful person.

Like everyone, he had faults, but he certainly didn’t have the arrogance, the nastiness than some morons reproached him. He was amazing, full stop.

“Rog?”

His soft voice dragged him from his thoughts. Freddie was still petting Jerry, one of his hands slowly scratching the cat between the ears, fixing him with his warm brown eyes, a light smile on his face.

“’S nothing, just…”

Freddie waited for his answer, but Roger didn’t know what to say.

And so he stood up, and walked around the table to join him. Freddie’s beautiful smile grew, and Jerry hopped off his knees when he started to get to his feet. Roger tenderly embraced him, and Freddie did the same, gazing into each other’s eyes. He wished his boyfriend could always be as happy and radiant as he was now, with his smile bright enough to illuminate the room.

He closed his eyes, and a soft, warm feeling engulfed him as their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss.

 _I_ _love you._

He loved Freddie, and couldn’t imagine not loving him. Freddie only deserved good things, and till his dying breath, Roger would do his best to show him how much he meant to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I consider that whether he's his boyfriend or not, Roger will always love Freddie.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it 😊 Don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated.


End file.
